1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector including a terminal receiving portion, which receives a terminal connected with an electrical wire to connect an electronic circuitry, and a wire seal fit portion, which waterproofs the electrical wire guided out of the terminal receiving portion.
2. Description of Related Art
JP2000-208200, A discloses a conventional waterproof connector including a terminal receiving portion and a waterproof portion to prevent water from entering the terminal receiving portion.
FIG. 6 illustrates a configuration of the conventional waterproof connector of JP2000-208200,A. In the waterproof connector 1, a female terminal 104 having a box shaped electrical contact portion 105 is received in a terminal receiving chamber 103 of a housing 102. A mat seal 106 having a plurality of through holes 107 is attached to a rear end of the terminal receiving chamber 103 for sealing an electrical wire. The mat seal 106 is interposed between the housing 102 and a mat seal cover 113 so as to hold the mat seal 106 at the rear end of the terminal receiving chamber 103.
In the conventional waterproof connector, when a spacing or distance between the female terminals 104 becomes smaller than a prescribed value, the spacing between the electrical wires guided out of the female terminals 104 also becomes small. It becomes difficult to put the mat seal 106 between the electrical wires for waterproofing the connector, resulting to a reduction of sealability.
It is necessary to provide a seal member, such as the mat seal, with a thickness and spacing between the terminals and between the electrical wires to effectively waterproof the electrical wires guided out of the terminal. The electrical wires are straight led out of the terminals and the spacing therebetween depends on the spacing between the terminals. The spacing of the terminals has a limit for reduction. The spacings between the terminals and between the electrical wires have an irregular size, wide or narrow portion, so that the uniform and effective waterproofing is difficult. It is desired that the waterproof connector has a small size and is adapted to a variety of the terminals to be received.